Overall Objectives: 1. To develop a comprehensive rehabilitation and counseling program designed to meet the needs of the low-income alcoholic in the City of Alexandria. Through a series of crisis intervention and rehabilitation techniques, to produce socially functional behavior patterns in the alcoholic; to give the alcoholic an increased sense of self-worth and to facilitate the return of the alcoholic to the family unit. Through extensive counseling with both the family and the alcoholic to strengthen the family unit of the alcoholic by increasing the family unit's awareness of the problems which cause and are co-incident with alcoholism. 2. To seek to effect change in public attitudes regarding alcoholism by means of education via films, lectures. etc.